By the Lake
by Mo9Ja
Summary: Bandit Outlaw Smut. Originally meant for OQ Smut week. One Shot Enjoy.


**This was supposed to be meant for OQ Smut Week, but it took me a bit longer. It's Bandit Outlaw. My very first smut ever, so please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

 ** _By the Lake_**

She had no problems surviving on her own. She had been doing quite well the past few years, actually. As a girl with not much to do, and a whole library at her exposal, she was well read and had become a smart young woman. She knew which herbs and fruits she could eat, and which were poisonous. And as much as it had annoyed the maids at the castle, she had always enjoyed the more boyish activities: riding horseback without a saddle, taking a jog in the woods, practicing sword fighting and, her favourite weapon, the bow and arrow.

She didn't know who her parents were. They had abandoned her at birth. A nice couple with two kids had found her at the side of the road and took her in. But after a few weeks, they found they did not have enough food and money to take in a stray. So they had brought her to the castle, hoping they could find a family for her. The kind and benevolent king had taken her in in his own castle. King Leopold had never been a father to her. He barely even acknowledged her; he already had his own daughter after all, but he gave her a place to sleep and told his servants to take care of her. Granny was her guardian. She had become like a real, but strict, grandmother to her. Her granddaughter, Ruby, had become her best friend. She did her chores at the palace, but she was fast, so she always had time to read and play games that were, according to Granny, inappropriate for girls.

Something that turned out in her favour when she was forced to run from the castle and live in danger every second, because she had accidentally wronged the Princess, now Queen, Snow White, and had caused her her true love's life. The Evil Queen did not rest until Regina's heart was no longer beating inside her chest—quite literally. Her boyish ways had taught her how to survive on her own, how to be a bandit.

Granny and Ruby had also fled the evil reign of Snow White, but she preferred to be on her own. Anyone that acquainted him or herself with Regina would become Snow's target. And she had already cost Prince James his life; she didn't want more people to die for her.

But there was one person who would just not leave her alone; one annoyingly insistent and annoyingly handsome outlaw that wanted to recruit her in his band of thieves. He knew her layer. The cave she lived in would occasionally find a freshly killed squirrel for her to eat, his signature arrow always having hit the poor animal straight in the eye. One time, she had even found a piece of bread left for her, the one thing she couldn't help but feel grateful for. She hadn't tasted fancier food like bread in over two years. He also knew her attack plans on royal carriages, which he loved to sabotage.

One time, he even left her a horse. Somehow, he had known she was planning to rob a very well guarded tax carriage; a very dangerous task. One small mistake and she would have been captured and brought to The Evil Queen to have her executed. Instead of sabotaging her, he had decided to help her, and a horse was exactly what she had needed to get away in time. The next morning, the horse was gone again.

Another time, he had placed her most-wanted poster in her cave. She had first thought she was being threatened, but next to it she had found the same poster of Robin Hood and his band of thieves. A piece of parchment was placed next to it that read in chalk:

 _Milady,_

 _Our faces already grace 'wanted' posters side-by-side._

 _You are no danger to us._

 _–_ _RH_

Apparently he also knew her fear of confiding in others.

He seemed to know everything about her, but she knew very little of him. She obviously knew he was a great archer, and that they stole from the rich to give to the poor, but she had no idea where their camp was located, even though she knew these woods like the back of her hand.

He would show up whenever he damn well pleased, since she first met him and his fiancée; perhaps his most annoying quirk of all.

 _She had made good profit from her last robbing. Not only had she been able to get the little patch of gold from the scared noblewoman, she had also confiscated a real bow, one of much better quality than her own crafted one._

 _She is shooting arrow after arrow at the white cross on the tree in front of her, coming from different angles, shooting from standstill and while running, shooting after quickly turning. Her aim is better than it was with her old bow. It isn't perfect—she had never been as good as the outlaw—but she is satisfied and enjoying her little game of exercise._

 _When suddenly, "Who taught you?" comes from behind her._

 _She swivels around as fast as she can, and nearly lets her arrow fly, but stops it just in time before it bores its way into said outlaw's heart. He merely chuckles at her._

 _"_ _Do you have a death wish?" she grumbles at him, not amused, lowering her bow and panting a little._

 _"_ _I actually think I have proven to be quite well at surviving, don't you?" he jokes._

 _"_ _Apparently, you still have to learn not to annoy women holding a deadly weapon in their hands," she replies annoyingly, purposely aiming her bow and arrow at him again, earning another chuckle from him._

 _"_ _Feisty, I like it," he smirks, taking a step closer to her._

 _She narrows her eyes at him. "Don't you have a bride to entertain?" she shoots back, hoping he will leave her alone._

 _His smirk leaves his face to make place for a more serious expression. "Actually, no. Zelena and I are no longer together."_

 _She lowers her bow at that, letting it dangle beside her body, and holding the arrow in her other hand, playing a bit with the tip. "Oh?"_

 _He shrugs his shoulders, "I wasn't ready to let go of my life as an outlaw." She snorts at that and looks away from him, wanting nothing more than to go back to the safety of a house, the softness of a real bed, but he ignores her snort and continues, "and she is not made to live in the woods. We just weren't right together."_

 _She can feel his eyes bore into her, and when she looks back at him, those blue orbs are indeed staring right into hers. She swallows and clears her throat. "So now you're no longer trying to recruit me to take over your place, but you want me to work_ under _you?" she asks unbelievingly. She didn't want to lead so many men, but she could definitely never follow_ his _orders._

 _His playful smirk reappears on his face. "Under me, on top of me, whichever way you want, milady."_

 _She throws her arrow at him, which lands lifelessly at his feet; not nearly the same effect as shooting an arrow. "You're disgusting," she throws at him, trying to hide the faint smile that's gracing her lips._

 _He bends down to pick up the arrow and inspects it closely. "Don't worry. I could never take your virtue," he mumbles awkwardly._

 _She raises an eyebrow at him. "Who says I am?" When he looks surprisingly up at her, she adds, "virtuous?"_

 _"_ _You're not?"_

 _"_ _I am a nobody. No point in being chaste."_

 _"_ _So, you're not," he concludes._

 _"_ _Not that it's any of your business, but there was a man once," she admits, thinking of the time she and Daniel thought they were madly in love, but it turned out to be nothing more than a fling._

 _"_ _Right…" he mumbles, a blush appearing on his cheeks._

 _It's her time to smirk. "Is my virtue in any way a requirement to be part of your Merry Men?"_

 _He looks offended at this. "No! Of course not!" he quickly defends._

 _"_ _Then why are you suddenly acting so strange?" she inquires._

 _"_ _I'm not," he quickly counters._

 _"_ _You are."_

 _"_ _No, I'm not," he says with an air of authority that doesn't work on her._

 _"_ _You are," she laughs, amused by their bickering._

 _"_ _Regina…" he sighs, an inquiry for her to stop._

 _"_ _You are," she ends stubbornly, not wanting to loose their little debating game._

 _"_ _You never answered my question," he quickly changes the subject._

 _"_ _What question?" she asks._

 _"_ _Who taught you?" he repeats._

 _She's quick with her reply, "Who taught me what?"_

 _"_ _To shoot," he clarifies._

 _"_ _Oh." She looks down at the bow in her hand. "I taught myself."_

 _He looks impressed at that. "I actually had lessons for years, ever since I was a young lad…" he starts, but is interrupted by Regina._

 _"_ _Lessons? You?" she questions, "Who paid for those?"_

 _He awkwardly scratches the top of his head. "My father," he replies, clearing his throat._

 _She looks questioningly at him. "Who is your father?"_

 _"_ _He was the Lord of Sherwood," Robin answers reluctantly, almost shamefully; and she supposes he is ashamed of his father. After all, he comes from a wealthy family, son of a_ lord _, but now lives in the woods and tends to the needs of the poor._

 _"_ _You're a nobleman," she concludes._

 _"_ _Not anymore," he corrects her. "I lost my title when I ran away from that life."_

 _"_ _Why did you?" Regina wants to know._

 _"_ _I didn't agree with their lifestyle," he answers with a shrug of his shoulders. Regina nods understandably. "But that's not why I mentioned it," he says, steering the conversation away from his youth. "I wanted to improve your shooting style."_

 _She cocks an eyebrow at him. "I'm not that bad."_

 _"_ _I didn't say you were, but that doesn't mean there's no room for improvement," he says as he hands her the arrow back and waves at her to turn back towards her practice tree and get ready to shoot._

 _With a roll of her eyes, she does as he says, taking the arrow from him, notching it, and pulling her bowstring back, taking her regular beginning position._

 _She feels him move close behind her, putting his hands on her tensed shoulders. "Relax," he whispers in her ear, and she feels his warm breath grace her cheek. She tries to relax her shoulders as he pushes her right elbow a bit higher. Next she feels his hand being placed on her stomach and she gasps at his proximity, forgetting to breath for a while. She gets wobbly on her legs and wants to lean backwards into him, against his muscled chest. She could swear she hears him breathe her in. "Your breathing is important," he tells her, "Release your breath with your arrow." And he's gone from behind her and she can finally focus on her target again._

 _She takes a breath to relax herself; then another, ready to let her arrow fly. She doesn't hit the middle of the cross, but she gets closer than she had thus far._

 _"_ _Well done," he compliments her. She looks over her shoulder and gives him a rare smile; one he returns. "Now keep practicing," he instructs her, "We like our Merry Men to be at the top of their game."_

 _She lets out a snort at that. "Keep dreaming," she informs him._

 _"_ _Trust me, I will," he smirks, sending a wink her way._

 _She shakes her head at him as he walks away, letting out a full-blown laugh. She turns back to her target with a smile on her lips._

Now that she knows he's no longer tied to that redhead, she can no longer say she's not looking forward to his surprise visits. In fact, that last time had been nearly a week ago now, so she hopes he will show up soon. The invitation to join his men actually sounds better and better nowadays.

However, not this way. This is inappropriate, even for him, and she's back to being annoyed by him, and feeling outright humiliated.

She had been bathing in the closest lake, when she heard a sound. Listening closely, she had realised they were the sounds of twigs breaking as someone walked closer. She had called out who was there, but had gotten no answer. She had quickly swum towards her towel and gotten out of the lake, holding it in front of herself, when Robin stepped from behind the trees into the clearing. When spotting her, his mouth had dropped open and he had said her name in shock.

"Now you're stalking me while I bathe?" she asks him mortified, holding her pathetic excuse of a towel in front of her naked body, thankful it at least covers all her lady parts, but ends very high on her thighs.

"N-no, of course not," he stumbles, "I had no idea you were here."

"How much did you see?" she asks angrily.

"Not much," he mumbles.

She narrows her eyes at him. "How much is 'not much'?"

He coughs awkwardly. "Well…"

"You saw everything, didn't you?" Regina inquires, hoping the answer is 'no'.

"I'm sorry," he tells her with an apologetic look.

She hides her head in her free hand—the other desperately holding on to her towel—and she lets out a groan.

"But it went really fast," he tries to placate her. She looks up at him at that, her face a mask of anger, a disbelieving look on her face as if asking, _Really?!_ "You have nothing to be ashamed of," he tries.

She looks at him; fully clothed, his own towel in hand; the bow and arrow normally part of his tunic, now also in hand. "Take off your clothes," she tells him with an evil smirk on her face.

"Excuse me?" he asks, looking down at his clad self.

"You heard me. Take. Off. Your. Clothes," she says slowly.

"Why?"

"You saw me naked, only fair I get to see you too," she explains, before she commands, "Strip!"

"And then what? We'll swim naked in the lake together?" he wonders aghast at her commands.

"No. Then I'll humiliate you," she says in all seriousness.

"Yeah, that will definitely get me naked," he says sarcastically.

"Come on. Don't be a baby."

She can see the moment he gets an idea. His eyes start to sparkle, even from the distance that's still between them, and an evil smirk of his own appears on his face. "You want me naked?" he asks rhetorically. "You do it," he challenges, holding his arms wide as if offering himself to him.

"Fine," she grumbles, not one to back down from a competition. She folds her towel as securely around her body as she can, hoping it will stay put around her breasts, as she takes the three long steps towards him, while he places his towel, bow and arrow on the ground beside him.

She tries not to look at his smirking face as she opens the strings on his green shirt, her focus solely on the small cords holding his shirt together at the front. When it's fully open, she pushes it off his shoulders, revealing a white, tightly fitting undershirt. She tries to hide her gasp when she lays eyes on the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen through said shirt, but indicating his amused smirk, she failed to hide her initial reaction.

She's not one to give up though. She pulls his shirt from his trousers and pulls it over his head to remove it completely; her fingers accidentally caressing his naked skin as she does so. She can feel the blush rising in her cheeks, and with their close proximity, she knows he can see it too.

The sight before her is too tempting. She lays her hands flat on his biceps, up over his shoulders and down his chest towards his abdomen, feeling the muscles under her touch rippling.

He gets bolder by her moves, placing his hand on her cheek and moving it backwards through her wet, loose, knitted hair, and playing with the ends. She can feel his eyes burn on her face, but she refuses to look up. He moves his fingers slowly down the still damp skin of her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm.

"Regina," he says softly, as her fingers play with the defined lines on his torso, and the emotion in his voice cause her to look up into his eyes. The emotion in his voice is nothing compared to what she finds in his eyes; they are loving and kind, looking at her as if she's a goddess, but there's also a question there; one she doesn't answer. He moves his head slowly closer to her, giving her plenty of time to pull away, but he gets his answer when she doesn't. Yes, she does want this.

His lips softly grace hers at first, as if testing the waters, before he moves them more firmly over her lips. She feels a spark of pleasure and desire run through her at the very first touch of their lips. She opens her mouth to him, allowing him entrance into her mouth, and he quickly plunges his tongue into it, caressing hers, and an involuntary moan escapes her.

She moves her hands from their place on his abdomen to wrap them around his back, feeling the set muscles there and pressing their bodies together. Robin's hands move over her towel, slowly down her spine, to end on her arse, pulling her lower parts closer to him, as their tongues duel together. She can feel the bulge in his pants through the restriction of his trousers and her thin towel. She lets out another moan as she involuntarily moves against him, causing him to let out a guttural sound.

Only when the need to breathe becomes too prominent, do they pull away. Robin places his forehead against her, both panting.

"Regina," he sighs, caressing his thumb over her cheek. She moves her head back a bit so she can look at him. His bright blue eyes have turned a lusty shade of dark blue, and she smiles at him. She moves her hand into his hair and pulls his head back to hers, kissing him again.

Robin kisses her back shortly and then pulls away again to say something, so she moves her kisses along his jaw, towards his ear, and down his neck to suck at his pulse point. He gasps.

"You want to know why I was acting so strange," he gasps when her teeth scratch his earlobe, before he continues breathlessly, "during our last encounter?"

"Hm?" she asks distractedly, continuing to pepper his skin with kisses, licks, and small bites, while her hands move towards his torso again, towards his trousers.

"Because the thought of you with someone else is torture," he whispers in her ear, causing her to let out a sigh. He stops her hands from opening the strings tying his trousers together, holding both her hands in his.

She looks down at their hands. "You were to marry someone else," she says, not understanding, thinking of the time she met him and how disappointed she had been to learn he was engaged to a beautiful, wealthy—at least wealthier than she is—and, dare she say it, kind woman.

"I know, but that was before I met _you_ ," he explains, moving her messy hair behind her ear.

A smile graces her face at this knowledge. She moves back again to look at him. "I want you, Robin," she informs him with a seductive smile and he groans as she moves into him again, kissing him.

They make out for a while, their hands moving all over each other. When her hands once again reach his trouser strings, he stops her again. She looks confusingly up at him as he gently makes her take a step away from him by pushing softly at her shoulders.

Looking at her confused and hurt expression, he quickly explains, "I'm leaving."

Regina frowns at that. "What?"

"My men…" he clears his throat, not believing he's actually putting a stop to this, when he can finally have her, "They want to set camp elsewhere. We usually never stay as long in one place as we have stayed here. They are done waiting."

Regina swallows, looking down at her own fingers playing nervously with each other. "Oh," she whispers disappointingly.

He takes a small step closer and moves his hand under her chin to gently make her look at him. "You understand, I don't want to take advantage of you when we might never see each other again," he explains as he tries to swallow away the lump in his throat at the thought of never seeing her again, never touching her again, never kissing those full, luscious lips ever again.

Regina feels the tears well up in her eyes, but she does not want to cry. She never realised before how much he had come to mean to her when she pretended to dislike him and be annoyed by him. She realises now it was just her way of protecting her heart from falling for him while he was engaged. But he is no longer. "I'll come with you," she chokes out without thinking.

"What?" he asks surprised. He searches in her eyes, but finds nothing but sincerity there. "You're serious?"

She nods and smiles broadly at him, something she hasn't done in years. "You're right," she explains, "Me being with you won't endanger you in anyway more than you already are." He nods agreeably at that, both of them knowing there's a bounty on both their heads. "I want to be with you."

A large grin slowly grows on his face and he quickly moves close to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately, and she gives it back as good as she gets.

He moves his hands all over her body and she moves hers to his fine arse, pressing them close together again, when suddenly Robin pulls away from his mouth again. She lets out an annoyed groan—she was wrong, he does still annoy her—when he steps away from her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks.

Regina rolls her eyes at him. She moves her hands to the towel wrapped around her body, and gives it a pull; the material dropping to her feet, revealing her gloriously naked body to him.

Robin looks shocked at first and then lets out an amused chuckle at her antics, as he rakes his eyes over all her lovely assets; her full breasts and her erect nipples—either from excitement or from the slight chill in the air—her flat belly, the feminine curves of her hips, down her long legs.

"I swear, if you interrupt this one more time…" she threatens, looking darkly at him from under her lashes, biting her lower lip challengingly, as an obvious shudder goes through her.

When he quickly moves towards her again, placing his hand on her waist and moving in to kiss her, she softly pushes him away and swiftly turns away from him, walking back towards the lake, adding an extra sway to her hips. He admires her backside with an amused smirk as she steps into the shallow water.

When she turns towards him again, and his eyes quickly move back to her face, she calls at him, "Didn't you want to swim naked in the lake?" causing him to laugh. "Go on then, take your clothes off," she instructs him.

Unlike before, he doesn't hesitate to obey her. He quickly bends down to untie the laces on his boots, kicks them off, and then works on his trousers. He removes those in no time, and speeds towards her.

It's her time to admire him; his chest with his broad shoulders, his strong legs, and his thick, mouth-watering member, as he comes closer and closer, while she is now shoulder deep into the water.

When he reaches her, he immediately locks her in his strong embrace, pressing their naked fronts together, and hungrily attacking her mouth. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, feeling his erection press into her belly. She groans in their heated, tongue-filled kiss, as he moves them backwards.

He moves his wet kisses away from her mouth and she keeps her eyes closed in bliss. "You," he says, kissing the side of her mouth, "are," a kiss to her jaw, "a," another, "goddess," and he sucks her earlobe in his mouth. He lets her lobe go to whisper in her ear, "And a temptress." Her head drops backwards on its own accord and a moan escapes her at his words. She feels the heat pooling at her core.

He quickly takes advantage of her position, attacking her neck with his mouth and sucking at a sensitive spot he finds. She knows she'll have a mark there, but the sensations coursing through her body can't make her care.

He lifts her higher on his body, her hot, wet core heating his stomach, and he groans at the warm feeling and the sight of her breasts peeking out over the water surface. He moves his kisses towards them, as his hands knead her firm arse.

"So beautiful," he mumbles, as he takes his time kissing every part of her skin on his way from her neck to her breasts, but Regina is an impatient woman. As he nuzzles the top of her left breast, she groans his name, an impatient request to get him where she wants him.

She can feel his smirk against her skin, before he finally moves his mouth over her nipple and laps and sucks at it fervently. She gasps at the sensations running through her, her core moving against his belly, trying to find the friction she needs. Her clit moves against him, giving her some relief, but she needs more; she needs _him_ inside of her.

He wraps his arm under her thighs to keep her in place, so his other hand is free to play with her other nipple. He moves his mouth to her other nipple, giving it the same attention, as his fingers twitch and pinch at the other. Her head drops forward, her forehead landing on top of his hair with a light thud, as she lets out another moan.

"Robin, I need you inside me," she breathes out, letting out another gasp at a particularly hard suck on her breast.

He lets her nipple go with a light pop, as he moves her a few more steps backwards, towards the rocks where she knows, and apparently he does too, a few large stones are located, which can pass as a bench. He places her carefully on it, while he kisses her passionately. His hand moves its way from her breast over her belly and under water, towards her throbbing sex. He brushes his fingers through her folds, over her opening and they moan at the same time.

"You're so wet," he says, his throat hoarse from lust for her.

"Yesss," she agrees, as a finger moves inside of her, and she grinds against his hand, trying to get more friction as she pants.

He adds another finger and the two work together pumping in and out, curling inside her in a way that makes her moan loudly. "God, Regina," Robin pants, looking at her lust induced face; her eyes clothes, her full lips open. "You're so tight," he compliments her, before moving in to lick at her pulse-point.

He presses his thumb against her clit and she cries out at the sensation, her hips moving back and forth against his hand, while his hand moves inside her and plays with her sensitive nub.

"Oh god, oh Robin," she pants, letting out another low moan at a particularly hard thrust of his fingers. "I'm so close. I'm so close," she whispers, her hands scratching at his back, when suddenly, he stops; his hand completely gone from her hot cunt.

Her eyes pop open, looking none too pleased with him, as she whimpers at the loss of pressure when she was so close. She is about to voice her displeasure, when he pushes at her knees, so he can stand in between, cock in hand, ready to push inside her. And yes, that's better. She wants to come on his cock, not his fingers.

But, instead of opening her thighs to him, she closes them and he looks confused at her, almost disappointed. She lets herself glide down the stone-y bench; her slippery body sliding down his, to once again be shoulder deep in the water. In a still breathy voice she tells him to sit down. When he does, she wastes no time climbing in his lap, straddling him, her knees scraping the rough surface of the rocks, but she doesn't care.

A smirk appears on Robin's face, when he realises she wants to be on top. After all, she did tell him she didn't want to work under him. He chuckles at his own joke, while the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes upon positions herself on top of him. His smirk disappears when she wraps a firm hand around the base of his cock. His mouth drops open and he puffs out a breath.

She moves her hand from base to tip, playing a bit with his foreskin, and he lets out a groan. She keeps up her handwork; squeezing his cock, rubbing his pre-cum over his sensitive tip, playing with his balls, while she leans forward to devour his mouth; her breasts pressing into his chest.

He has to grab her wrist to stop her, or he might come like this. After all, Regina doesn't know his ex-fiancée didn't want sex before marriage, so she doesn't know how long it's been since he's been with a woman like this. "I won't last long," he explains, and Regina nods, lifting her arse from his knees and moving forward. She teases his tip at her opening, before she slowly sinks down onto him, gasping as she does so, while her eyes roll backwards in her head, before she closes them.

He doesn't know if he's in heaven or hell. She feels absolutely divine. So wet, hot, and tight around him, but he is struggling against his carnal desires, not to start pounding into her. He is gritting his teeth to give her time to get used to him.

She takes some time adjusting to his size. He is large and thick inside her, and it's been a while since Daniel.

And then she starts to move up and down his shaft. Slowly at first, moving all the way up so only his tip his still inside her, and then sinking all the way down, causing them to moan in unison.

Robin lets her move by herself for a bit, enjoying the way she feels around him; the way her glorious body moves above him as he watches her. When she gains speed, he starts thrusting his hips upwards. Regina lets out a surprised gasp at the sudden depth he reaches, but she loves the feel of it and her lips turn into a smile.

It's a bit awkward at first; the water splashing around them where their bodies meet, but then they find their rhythm, and yes, this is definitely heaven.

He watches as she bites her lower lip, her tits bouncing right before his eyes, and he can't choose. He wants to sink his own teeth in her lip, but he also wants to suck at those tempting breasts. He chooses the latter, moving forward to suck at a nipple.

She lets out a long, deep moan, moving her hands from his shoulders to his hair, to keep his head at her breasts, where he sucks and nips and bites, and she ruts her hips faster against his. He groans against her sensitive nipple and moves his hands from their roaming position on her back to her arse. "Oh God, Robin," she mewls, unable to control her moans as she gets closer and closer to her peek.

"Robin!" she shouts breathlessly, "I'm so close."

As much as he likes the sound of his name coming from her in state of ecstasy, she is getting loud, and he doesn't want to direct any possible wanderers their way, so he lets her nipple go with a pop and moves his hand between their bodies, rubbing at her overly sensitive, engorged clit. "Come for me, beautiful," he tells her breathlessly, before closing his lips around hers and swallowing her moans.

It doesn't take her long after that. After a few more hard trusts and a pinch at her clit, she is coming hard, clenching and pulsing around him. Her back arches into him, her nails scratching at his back, her head falling backwards, her lips and tongue leaving his mouth, as a final long moan escapes her.

He wraps his arms tightly around her small waist, so she won't fall backwards as he watches her face scrunch up in ecstasy, until she pushes his hand away from her clit. He holds back his own release to prolong hers, but he can no longer hold back with the fantastic way she is squeezing him. He warns her that he is close, and tries to lift her off of him, but she will have none of it. She shakes her head, unable to use her voice after just coming down from her high, and wraps her arms tightly around her neck. She looks him right in the eyes and circles her hips sensually around his cock while he pushes into her, and he's gone. With a loud groan, he spills his hot release deep inside of her wet walls, and she moans at the feeling, milking him completely dry. He pumps a few more times for good measure as he goes limp inside her.

They remain still for a few minutes, just being content with being wrapped up in each other's arms, catching their breaths.

Eventually, he moves her back a bit, so he can look at her and the serene smile on her face. He grins back at her, and can't resist tasting her swollen lips one more time as he moves his hand in her knotted hair at the base of her neck.

When he pulls back, he asks, "You're really coming back to camp with me?" She just smiles broader, nods, and moves back in to kiss him.

He wraps his arms tightly around her and moves forward off the bench, letting them both fall shoulders deep into the water again. Regina quickly wraps her legs around him—groaning as she moves her sore muscles—so he remains inside of her, and he chuckles.

"We should collect your things before it gets dark," he explains.

She groans and then sighs. "Okay," she agrees, her voice a bit hoarse, as she lets her legs fall from his body and letting out a whine as he slides out of her. She gives him one more peck, before she walks towards shore.

He follows and they quickly dry and dress themselves, sneaking peeks at each other's naked bodies and smiling guiltily when caught.

By the time they make it to her cave and pack her stuff, it's nightfall. With stolen kisses and Robin's failed attempt to say goodbye to her home _properly_ , packing takes longer than expected. But they don't mind walking in the dark. They are skilled survivors and they are together.

With their respective bow and arrow slung around their backs, and Robin carrying her small bag of belongings she collected to bring with her when buying passage out of the kingdom, they hike through the dark woods without problems.

Arriving at camp, the first Merry Man she meets is Little John. She can't help but joke about the nickname 'little', for John is a large, broad man, towering high above her and Robin. He laughs jovially at her bluntness and gives her a strong handshake, welcoming her proudly in their camp as _our very first Merry Woman_ , before he turns to Robin.

"You finally convinced her then, mate?" he asks in a loud voice, with a broad smile, hitting Robin brotherly on his back.

Robin smirks, a smug grin appearing on his face as he looks at her, and tells John, "I've got very _convincing_ methods, mate," sending her a wink for good measure.

She lets out an amused snort and playfully hits his shoulder. "Shush you," she tells him sternly but with a smile.

Little John shakes his head, most likely trying to get the image of the two of them out of his head. He turns his attention back to Regina, "It's good to officially meet you, love. Robin just wouldn't shut up about you since the day he met you."

"Really?" Regina asks playfully, grinning up at Robin, who simply rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Little John nods exuberantly. "Oh yeah," he goes on to Robin's horror, "We used to tease him mercilessly for his little crush."

Regina chuckles amusedly at the bestial man's good-natured words, as she leans back against Robin's chest.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Robin grumbles at his friend.

"No really," John says to Regina, turning serious, "We should thank you."

"Thank me?" Regina asks confused. "Why?"

"If it wasn't for you, we would have lost Robin to that uptight, nature-hating redhead," he explains with an obvious distaste for Zelena.

Robin just sighs and shakes his head. Regina lets out a laugh and a heartfelt, "You're welcome."

"Well, it's late," Robin says, placing his hand on the small of Regina's back to guide her towards his tent, "We'll do the rest of the introductions tomorrow." Little John nods understandingly.

"Do I get my own tent?" Regina teases, looking backwards at Robin again.

Robin chuckles. "Sorry, we'll have to share," he answers, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I guess," Regina says fake disappointed.

Robin directs her towards his tent again. He quickly calls over his shoulder to Little John, "We don't want to be disturbed."

"Yeah, yeah," Little John calls laughingly back at him, "Just keep it quiet, mate!"

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
